


Endurance

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Academy Era, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: The new recruit is almost impressive. Almost.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Endurance

They stopped for the night when the sun was starting to disappear behind the horizon. Sky had sensed that his new teammate was growing weary, even if he was too stubborn to ask for a rest. Regardless of how he kept swaying on his feet, (or even tripping over them a time or two) he still threw punch after punch. 

It was almost impressive, so Sky decided to have mercy on the idiot. 

"I'm shocked." He said, "For one unaccustomed to training for such long hours, the fact that you can still stand is surprising."

Bridge, who had taken the opportunity to sip from his water bottle, spit it out, startled.

"Wait. What? Did you just compliment me?" His eyes flashed with a wicked gleam. "So, you're saying that you like my stamina, eh?"


End file.
